Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,887, issued Mar. 22, 1994, discloses a film cartridge comprising a cartridge shell having a film egress slot, a filmstrip located inside the cartridge shell with a film leader to be moved outwardly through the film egress slot, and film exposure status indicating means. The film exposure status indicating means includes a plurality of icon windows or cut-outs in the cartridge shell which are uniquely shaped to be different from each other in order for one of the icon windows to denote the filmstrip is fresh or unexposed and for another of the icon windows to denote the filmstrip is exposed or used, and an indicator flag rotatably supported to be visible through only one of the icon windows at a time to highlight the particular window that indicates the current exposure status of the filmstrip. When the indicator flag is advanced from the film-unexposed window to the film-exposed window, it provides some indication of film movement.